This invention relates generally to extracting devices and, more particularly to a bearing extractor capable of removing damaged bearings from caps so the caps can be salvaged and replaced with new bearings. Bearings, and more specifically ball bearings, form an essential part of virtually all mechanized equipment. Consequently, it is essential to find a convenient manner in which to remove these bearings after they have become worn. In general these ball bearings are characterized by balls or cylinders confined between outer and inner rings. The balls or rollers are usually spaced uniformally apart by a cage or separator. The rolling elements (balls) are the most important of the bearing since they transmit the loads from the moving parts of the machine to the stationary supports. In general, this ball bearing fits within a cap, casing or housing which is expensive to produce. Consequently, it is extremely desireable to keep the cap intact even during bearing replacement.
In the past, removing such bearings from their cases or caps resulted in damage to the case since standard tools which were used to remove the bearing involved punching, or chiseling, etc. the bearing from its surrounding casing.
It is therefore extremely desirable to provide a tool capable of removing a damaged or worn bearing without damaging the surrounding housing or case so that it may be used in the future to house replacement bearings.